The tale of rainbowkit, doublerainbowkit and colorfulkit
by Wing of Flying Lark
Summary: TROLLFIC! if you dont like trollfics then just dont read, this is a challenge for MuffinClan


**ok please don't flame or anything this is a trollfic/crackfic meant to be bad and random, and also its a challenge for a forum. for MuffinClan! Check out that forum if you have not yet it's awesome! :DD ok here we go. X3**

* * *

rainbowkit woke up one day and the sky otside was sparkling wurg a million rainbows! oh my starclan it wwas... *cue the drmaatic mussic* RAINBOWW DAYYY!

it was rainbowkit's very own holiday made becuz she wa soooo aweomsewe!

"hi rainbowkit happy rainbow day' a cat mewed walking over with a large snile. Rainbbowkit opened her eyes and smiled too she mewed, "wht thank you so much gardenflower!" she said to her mother.

suddenly rainbowkit started to glow and then the sun swallowed her up.

"oh my god what hapened' a cat sad. I dunno" said another cat. Rinabowkit died. RIP rainbowkit.

...

so Rainbowkit had two daughter apparenlty. rainbowkits daughter was namde doublerainbowkit and colorfulkit. Colorfulkit had fire powres and doublerainbowkit could use rainbows to destrou any enemies that DAre meess with ehrrr!

doublerainbotkit bounded outside one dy she said hi to the warriros and ran off into the forest. colorful kit followde 'cause she ewas worreid for her sister. but then ohmsc! a lion appeared!11! ok so then colorfulkit had fire powers right, so she used a flamethrower thingy and then blaseted the dang lion and then destroyed it, she saved doublerainbowkit!

back in the clan both of them were hroeroes. they were both named leader even though there was only one leader but tis time evryone didnt care botu the rules because doublerainbokewit and coolorful kit was soo awesomeeeee!11! like ermegerd. so then they were Doublerainbowstar and colorfulstar. oh such beautful names everyone loved them they wr ethe best leeders everrrr! like in the whole world of teh Clanszz!

Ok so then one day doublerainbowkit, i mean -star, called a meeting and allthe cats of Awesomeclan gathered around. unernwath the high rock or whatever. ok so then doyblerianbowstra saiddd...

"RAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWSRAINBOWS"

so all the cats started saying,...

"RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWSRAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS RAINBOWS"

amd then everyone was kust like

"was that spam enough for ya?"

then everyoe laughed and died.


End file.
